Discovery
Discovery is an upcoming American science fiction musical film, based on the Daft Punk album of the same name, and also a reboot of the film Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. The film is the nineteenth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It is written and directed by Jackson Kelley, who also voices a character in the film. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Shep, an alien astronaut with a crush on Stella. Plot On an alien planet, a band is playing to a packed audience; keyboardist Octave, guitarist Arpegius, drummer Baryl, and bass player Stella. (One More Time). A military force invades the planet and kidnaps the band (Aerodynamic). A space pilot called Shep is awoken from a dream about Stella by a distress call about the kidnapping and pursues the kidnappers through a wormhole, where he crashes on Earth (Digital Love). The band is taken to an underground facility, where their memories are removed to disks and their blue skin changed to make them resemble humans. They are fitted with mind-control devices hidden in sunglasses (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger). Their captor, Earl de Darkwood, poses as their manager and presents them as a new band called The Crescendolls, who take the world by storm ("Crescendolls"). The fame has its disadvantages as the exhausted members of the band are forced to sign large amounts of marketing material. Meanwhile, Shep finds his way to the city and discovers what has happened to the band ("Nightvision"). During a stadium concert, Shep flies in with a jet pack and fires a beam at each band member, freeing all of them from the mind control except Stella. In the escape, Shep is mortally wounded, and Darkwood's bodyguards are revealed to be androids ("Superheroes"). Still under Earl's control, Stella finds a card with the address of Earl's home, Darkwood Manor, which she hides in her dress. She is taken to a "Gold Record Award" ceremony, where the Crescendolls win the Gold Record. Baryl is concealed in the audience and frees Stella with the beam, and they make their escape with Octave's help ("High Life"). The band returns to Shep, who reveals their true identities before he dies (Something About Us). They bury Shep and his spirit rises into space. While driving away, they use the card Stella took earlier to find their way to Darkwood Manor, and decide to investigate ("Voyager"). While exploring Darkwood's mansion, the band finds their way into a secret room, in which they find a journal revealing Darkwood's plans. He has been kidnapping musicians from various worlds to acquire 5,555 gold records, with which he can rule the universe. Darkwood captures them and attempts to sacrifice Stella to complete the ritual, but Arpegius manages to throw the final gold record into a chasm, and Darkwood follows it into the abyss ("Veridis Quo"). The band travels back to the record company to retrieve the memory disks. Octave sneaks in to steal them, but while escaping from the building, he is tased by a guard, and his skin reverts to its blue state ("Short Circuit"). The authorities find Shep's ship and mount an operation to return the Crescendolls to normal, and get the quartet back to their home planet (Face to Face). On the way back to the wormhole, Darkwood's spirit appears and attacks the ship. Shep's spirit also appears and fights Darkwood, which frees them. The band returns to their home planet to great acclaim, and a statue of Shep is erected ("Too Long"). At the end, it is implied that the whole story was the dream of a young boy, inspired by the Discovery album and toys in his room. Production Jackson Kelley came up with the concept late at night one night, wanting to have a film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe with a female protagonist. However, he lost interest in the project, but he didn't scrap it, saying, "I want to put my ideas on newer films, but I promise I will get to writing Discovery.". The promise was fulfilled one summer when Kelley announced that he had gotten into Daft Punk's material, and put out a casting call on Instagram.